megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
DemiKids Light Version
DemiKids Light Version is part of a duology with DemiKids Dark Version, developed by Multimedia Intelligence Transfer. The two games together make up a second generation of Devil Children games. Unlike many other multi-version games, there are a large number of changes between Dark Version and Light Version. The DemiKids games were also the first to receive a Shin Megami Tensei banner in North America. Story & Version Differences The year is 200X. Jin, Akira and Lena are three childhood friends who like mysterious things. One day in the library, along with the mysterious transfer student Amy, they find the "Akuma Compendium". They chanted an incantation in the book and, to their surprise, devils appeared. Amy then told Jin and Akira that they are the Devil Children that will decide the fate of the world. She hands them their Devil Risers. The group then pass through the "Door of Time" to the land of Valhalla where they fight an evil ruler known as Imperius who plans on conquering all of the world. The Nakama of Jin is Rand, a Sol Leo. Jin's story line revolves around the mostly Law based path found in other Shin Megami Tensei games; he starts in the outskirts of the first town and goes to the Forest of Sorrow, the reverse of Akira's arrival in Valhalla. Of the 362 demons you can obtain in both games, Dark Version only has 181 that can be captured / negotiated with via normal game play, of that total 45 of them are unique to Light and require trading between Light Version to obtain them all. Yet the remaining 45 of them can be obtained in both versions as special fusions. There are also super unique ones to Dark Version that pertain to the Rox's infusion which totals 9 unique forms bringing the total to 370 per game. Characters *Jin: The Light Version protagonist. He is an energetic slacker who discovers he is a Devil Child. *Rand: The demonic guide belonging to Jin. *Gale: The demonic guide belonging to Akira. *Akira: The Dark Version protagonist. He is a studious boy who discovers he is a Devil Child. *Shin: A Devil Child from the land of Valhalla. *Lena: Jin and Akira's friend who enjoys mysterious things. Has a habit of lecturing people. *Amy: A mysterious girl from Valhalla who gives Jin and Akira Demilocs. *Lucifer: The lord of darkness himself. His role in the story varies between Light and Dark versions. Gameplay DemiKids Light Version features the same style of gameplay as featured in earlier Devil Children games. The game world is navigated in a 3rd person perspective, however battle is handled in first person, similar to the earlier Shin Megami Tensei. Unlike most Megami Tensei games, the moon phase mechanic is not used. The game's fusion mechanics are more complex than Dark Version, however. Some demons are only available in the'' DemiKids: Dark Version. Players can use a link cable to fuse or trade demons, and battle against each other. In comparison to the ''Dark Version, the Light Version features less challenging gameplay and rather simplified mechanics. There are more items and macca present in Light Version than in Dark Version, making it more of an'' Easy Mode'' game. Gallery Related Links *Japanese official Site *North American official Site * Category:Games